This is for people who have changed "posts per page" to something other than default. I just changed the links to single posts. This is dangerdan's list
1) Page 001 - Post 0001 - The introduction ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=25718751&postcount=1 2) Page 004 - Post 0046 - Sliders on back of TX ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=25725636&postcount=46 3) Page 100 - Post 2977 - Absolute Travel Calculations ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26246974&postcount=2977 4) Page 1015 - Post 15216 - Forward programming - Only available with V2.0 & higher Mar 28 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27919410&postcount=15216 5) Page 1016 - Post 15230 - Forward Programming explained ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27919454&postcount=15230 6) Page 1020 - Post 15288 - See Sequencer link ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27923080&postcount=15288 7) Page 1022 - Post 15327 - See Kennedy Composite site for PDF & SPM files ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27924854&postcount=15327 8) Page 1026 - Post 15380 - Camber Presets & Camber System explained ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27937099&postcount=15380 9) Page 1037 - Post 15555 - How to Turn off Roller sounds ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27957313&postcount=15555 10) Page 1039 - Post 15573 - Create Airplane template to control sound ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27958499&postcount=15573 11) Page 1041 - Post 15601 - Latest Software V1.04 & Sound V1.03 dated April 1 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27960790&postcount=15601 12) Page 1079 - Post 16175 - DX9 can only read 70 files per sub folder in SC card ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28113977&postcount=16175 13) Page 1079 - Post 16181 - Apprentise Safe SPM ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28116722&postcount=16181 14) Page 1096 - Post 16440 - Sailplane Flight Mode explained in simple language ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28181429&postcount=16440 15) Page 1097 - Post 16442 - Software V1.05 is available dated April 24 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28182409&postcount=16442 16) Page 1097 - Post 16453 - Flight Mode switch with defined positions ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28182908&postcount=16453 17) Page 1111 - Post 16657 - Sequencer Tutorial Video ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28226991&postcount=16657 18) Page 1142 - Post 17123 - DX6,9,10t,18t,18,18QQ & 18G2 can all share SPM files ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28339004&postcount=17123 19) Page 1150 - Post 17244 - Spektrum Radio Help by freechip ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28355984&postcount=17244 20) Page 1167 - Post 17497 -US & EU DX9 Signal output power in milliwatts ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28441063&postcount=17497 21) Page 1176 - Post 17627 - DX8 to DX9 conversion tool link ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28470839&postcount=17627 22) Page 1180 - Post 17691 - Generic glider setup ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28495514&postcount=17691 23) Page 1182 - Post 17716 - Software V1.06 available May 29 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28501484&postcount=17716 24) Page 1187 - Post 17803 - My radio acts like it boots up for the first time after software update ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28513389&postcount=17803 25) Page 1188 - Post 17812 - Solution to post 17803 - Read 17803 to 17812 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28513663&postcount=17812 26) Page 1189 - Post 17826 - You MAY have to re-install sound version V1.04 with Software V1.06 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28515739&postcount=17826 27) Page 1190 - Post 17837 - Delete all updates after v1.06 is installed - See 17838 for answere ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28517383&postcount=17837 28) Page 1191 - Post 17855 - THERE IS NO Airware Software V2.0 updates YET ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28518810&postcount=17855 29) Page 1204 - Post 18047 - How to fix IC-6157 AMTX12 problems in the display message RAW INPUT TEST ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28554415&postcount=18047 30) Page 1205 - Post 18066 - How do I reassign the gear (ch 5) to a 3 way switch. See post 18067 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28562089&postcount=18066 31) Page 1205 - Post 18073 - Link to Sailplane guide and Template ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28563953&postcount=18073 32) Page 1206 - Post 18085 - Link to Spektrum Variometer ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28571695&postcount=18085 33) Page 1212 - Post 18170 - Video on how to change Avitar ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28586226&postcount=18170 34) Page 1214 - Post 18206 - How to have telemetry report by switch activation ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28597882&postcount=18206 35) Page 1223 - Post 18339 - Link to Full-House Sailplane programming ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28625321&postcount=18339 36) Page 1227 - Post 18405 - Digital Switch Setup function ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28643592&postcount=18405 37) Page 1239 - Post 18579 - Spektrum transmitter batteries ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28683378&postcount=18579 38) Page 1239 - Post 18584 - Radios will only see 70 files per folder on SD card ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28683565&postcount=18584 39) Page 1245 - Post 18669 - Link to get your AirWare updates downloads for your transmitter ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28694187&postcount=18669 40) Page 1256 - Post 18839 - Excel sheet DX6 voice alerts June 23 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28733073&postcount=18839 41) Page 1267 - Post 19004 - Do I have to download and install all the updates in order till I'm current ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28782015&postcount=19004 42) Page 1288 - Post 19320 - Link for guide & template of six servo sailplane ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28898590&postcount=19320 43) Page 1294 - Post 19405 - Reception bar in top left corner of DX9 screens goes on & off ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28926710&postcount=19405 44) Page 1323 - Post 19835 - Inside view DX9 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29100865&postcount=19835 45) Page 1326 - Post 19878 - How to create 4 Flight modes with 2 switches ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29112543&postcount=19878 46) Page 1328 - Post 19918 - Understanding the function & programing of Flight Modes on the DX9 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29126834&postcount=19918 47) Page 1330 - Post 19936 - Not sure what this is- Looks important ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29129503&postcount=19936 48) Page 1330 - Post 19950 - How to check which sound file version I have installed ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29133773&postcount=19950 49) Page 1339 - Post 20075 - Differential Steering & throttle cut ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29168533&postcount=20075 50) Page 1342 - Post 20130 - DX9 abreviated names expanded ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29182855&postcount=20130 51) Page 1357 - Post 20353 - WARNING - DO NOT charging Spektrum pack ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29255730&postcount=20353 52) Page 1367 - Post 20498 - Version 3.2 Telemetry Reader App Available Aug 28 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29293197&postcount=20498 53) Page 1393 - Post 20893 - Servo balancer video ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29468543&postcount=20893 54) Page 1394 - Post 20898 - Master & slave servo to coordinate movement ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29472182&postcount=20898 55) Page 1397 - Post 20950 - Hand launch template ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29505575&postcount=20950 56) Page 1400 - Post 20999 - DONT FORGET TO ATTACH SPM FILES ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29532334&postcount=20999 57) Page 1424 - post 21351 - Version 4 Telemetry Reader available Oct 15 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29689622&postcount=21351 58) Page 1424 - Post 21356 - Version 4.1 Telemetry Reader available Oct 15 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29690678&postcount=21356 59) Page 1434 - Post 21509 - Version 4.2 Telemetry Reader Available Oct 20 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29729831&postcount=21509 60) Page 1449 - Post 21731 - Use Sherman's Template for Mystique - See link ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=29802027&postcount=21731 61) Page 200 - Post 2994 - 1.01A first bug fix dated Sept 30 2013 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26247567&postcount=2994 62) Page 201 - Post 3012 - How to reduce loud roller beep ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26248297&postcount=3012 63) Page 203 - Post 3045 - How to programme voice for time remaining ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26249598&postcount=3045 64) Page 205 - Post 3066 - How to fix low battery warning. See Post 3067 for answere ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26250871&postcount=3066 65) Page 212 - Post 3170 - DX9 Voice Alerts zip files in EXCEL format ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26256346&postcount=3170 66) Page 232 - Post 3470 - See link to import Naza SPM file ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26272149&postcount=3470 67) Page 237 - Post 3541 - How to turn off the vibrator for the inactivity alarm ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26274400&postcount=3541 68) Page 237 - Post 3553 - I don't have NEXT on the Volume Control page ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26274700&postcount=3553 69) Page 266 - Post 3988 - Sound Function locations ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26286763&postcount=3988 70) Page 272 - Post 4072 - TX Profile Manager link ... Not sure what this is ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26291321&postcount=4072 71) Page 274 - Post 4106 - See link on freeing up the sliders ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26293819&postcount=4106 72) Page 281 - Post 4203 - DX9 will accept DX18 SPM files ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26302405&postcount=4203 73) Page 281 - Post 4212 - Do another calibration to fix screeching ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26303603&postcount=4212 74) Page 283 - Post 4232 - Programme Apprentice Panic button ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26307404&postcount=4232 75) Page 283 - Post 4233 - Programme Apprentice Panic button ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26307429&postcount=4233 76) Page 283 - Post 4240 - Hanger 9 Toledo Special SPM File ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26308538&postcount=4240 77) Page 292 - Post 4376 - How to Make Sliders smoother ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26323017&postcount=4376 78) Page 296 - Post 4437 - Formating SD card and updating TX with SAX file ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26329296&postcount=4437 78) Page 305 - Post 4564 - Make a Master copy when adding multiple models to DX9 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26338664&postcount=4564 79) Page 306 - Post 4577 - Modulation on Preflight Menu explained ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26339363&postcount=4577 80) Page 309 - Post 4626 - There are problems reading new SD Card ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26344743&postcount=4626 81) Page 310 - Post 4650 - 3m double sided tape for DX9 grips ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26346172&postcount=4650 82) Page 317 - Poat 4741 - Sound updates take 10 or more minutes ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26355081&postcount=4741 83) Page 319 - Post 4779 - Go to Model Utilities and use Delete function for unused models ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26359934&postcount=4779 84) Page 348 - Post 5207 - How to fix Screen Contrast ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26394055&postcount=5207 85) Page 359 - Post 5377 - How to get rid of Registration Request ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26410603&postcount=5377 86) Page 359 - Post 5384 - Must register before you can download update ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26412061&postcount=5384 87) Page 362 - Post 5425 - How to balance loud trim sounds with quieter voice sounds ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26414795&postcount=5425 88) Page 371 - Post 5560 - Link to Manuals & Support ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26427771&postcount=5560 89) Page 376 - Post 5626 - DX18 programming. Most should apply to DX9 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26434815&postcount=5626 90) Page 377 - Post 5646 - See DX9 manual to adjust stick tension ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26437487&postcount=5646 91) Page 383 - Post 5736 - PERFORM RANGE CHECK WHEN YOU GET YOUR RADIO ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26448622&postcount=5736 92) Page 395 - Post 5925 - Voice alert when throttle cut feature on and disabled ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26480082&postcount=5925 93) Page 403 - Post 6036 - How to turn Motor On & Off by Flight Mode ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26492365&postcount=6036 94) Page 410 - Post 6139 - Absolute Travel to prevent servo over-travel ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26510889&postcount=6139 95) Page 410 - Post 6143 - Building the Flight Table ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26512317&postcount=6143 96) Page 411 - Post 6160 - Building Table Explained ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26513958&postcount=6160 97) Page 412 - Post 6174 - Telemetry Question. See Post 6175 for answer ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26514743&postcount=6174 http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26514782&postcount=6175 98) Page 412 - Post 6180 - Using a Flight log & definitions ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26515096&postcount=6180 99) Page 414 - Post 6197 - Link for Flight Mode Setup ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26518842&postcount=6197 100) Page 414 - Post 6199 - What does Sailplane Mode offer over Acro ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26519139&postcount=6199 101) Page 415 - Post 6217 - Screen Protector DX9 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26521507&postcount=6217 102) Page 418 - Post 6264 - Dual Rate Matrix - PDF file ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26526588&postcount=6264 103) Page 433 - Post 6489 - There is no Delay between Flight Modes Function ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26565549&postcount=6489 104) Page 445 - Post 6671 - Maxa Sailplane Setup ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26600441&postcount=6671 105) Page 464 - Post 6958 - Modified Maxa Sailplane Setup ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26620201&postcount=6958 106) Page 467 - Post 6992 - Make side slider change Trailing edge ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26622744&postcount=6992 107) Page 467 - Post 6992 - Make sticks work the flaps ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26622744&postcount=6992 108) Page 468 - Post 7012 - See link for 6 servo sailplane SPM ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26626673&postcount=7012 109) Page 489 - Post 7327 - Link to download software to read SD telemetry $10 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26652499&postcount=7327 110) Page 493 - Post 7388 - DX9 Throttle tension is done thru the little wide plug ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26659654&postcount=7388 111) Page 536 - Post 8031 - How to programme timer on trainer switch ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26721830&postcount=8031 112) Page 548 - Post 16440 - Flight Mode explained ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=28181429&postcount=16440 113) Page 556 - Post 8334 - Curve setup for Dual Rate and Expo ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26762053&postcount=8334 114) Page 588 - Post 8806 - Back mixing - IMP - Read Manual ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26837982&postcount=8806 115) Page 588 - Post 8818 - Dual wing enbles Back Mixing ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26839960&postcount=8818 116) Page 588 - Post 8819 - Freechip explain Back Mixing - IMP ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26839991&postcount=8819 117) Page 591 - Post 8865 - 5 Flight modes explained - Kind of ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26847798&postcount=8865 118) Page 610 - Post 9139 - Assigning a channel to bind button as momentary switch ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26890248&postcount=9139 119) Page 611 - Post 9159 - UPDATING SOUND FILES TAKES TIME ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26894256&postcount=9159 120) Page 613 - Post 9181 - Reboot radio after sequencer is created ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26897388&postcount=9181 121) Page 614 - Post 9197 - Basic Template ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26902875&postcount=9197 122) Page 616 - Post 9230 - How to rename existing model ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26910133&postcount=9230 123) Page 623 - Post 9334 - Airware V1.02 dated Dec 17 2013 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26928555&postcount=9334 124) Page 623 - Post 9338 - Airware V1.02 Described ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26928809&postcount=9338 125) Page 627 - Post 9401 - Format SD CARD SLOW not quick ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26930048&postcount=9401 126) Page 631 - Post 9458 - How to Update Sound files ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26930927&postcount=9458 127) Page 632 - Post 9473 - There is no simple way to turn sound OFF ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26931325&postcount=9473 128) Page 638 - Post 9566 - DO NOT DOWNGRADE previous Versions ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26934344&postcount=9566 129) Page 640 - Post 9590 - Custom voice alerts in PDF format. Dec 18 2013 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26934955&postcount=9590 130) Page 642 - Post 9626 - Binding 2 Receivers ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26936327&postcount=9626 131) Page 644 - Post 9658 - Making rear slider smoother. Also see link ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26938243&postcount=9658 132) Page 645 - Post 9668 - Airware V1.01 has bug. Get V1.02A dated Dec 18 2013 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26938818&postcount=9668 133) Page 645 - Post 9671 - Example of plane with retracts & flaps ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26940439&postcount=9671 134) Page 650 - Post 9747 - DX9 fix for Phoenix sim throttle & pitch problem ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26946929&postcount=9747 135) Page 652 - Post 9775 - Power up flicker normal if SD card inserted ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26950468&postcount=9775 136) Page 661 - Post 9908 - How to fix sound file transfere delay ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26964558&postcount=9908 137) Page 666 - Post 9978 - Where to find videos and how-to scripts ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26971407&postcount=9978 138) Page 674 - Post 10101 - Link for programming 4 motor start sequence ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26985161&postcount=10101 139) Page 677 - Post 10150 - DX9 setting when using LIPO ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=26998684&postcount=10150 140) Page 680 - Post 10194 - Progamming throttle cut and throttle hold ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27002692&postcount=10194 141) Page 681 - Post 10206 - Throttle cut at -130 problem explained ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27004158&postcount=10206 142) Page 684 - Post 10259 - Full Factory reset NOT possible ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27009685&postcount=10259 143) Page 713 - Post 10681 - Bind distance about 6 ft between RX & TX ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27075470&postcount=10681 144) Page 713 - Post 10682 - There will be NO Flight Mode 5 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27075505&postcount=10682 145) Page 713 - Post 10690 - We have a DX9 Wiki Page . See Link ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27076960&postcount=10690 146) Page 713 - Post 10965 - Do I need to take the throttle wedges out ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27119847&postcount=10965 147) Page 716 - Post 10732 - How to slow down servo. Also see post 10732 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27080751&postcount=10732 148) Page 718 - Post 10764 - Is flashing & blinking of screen & orange logo normal ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27088913&postcount=10764 149) Page 718 - Post 10767 - WE DO NOT GIVE RELEASE DATES - AndyKunz ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27089866&postcount=10767 150) Page 739 - Post 11073 - What is Modulation activated or Modulation inhibited ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27140322&postcount=11073 151) Page 744 - Post 11146 - Telemetry Main, Roller, Tele & Auto explained ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27157221&postcount=11146 152) Page 747 - Post 11193 - Wiki link that lists sounds for V1.02 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27162540&postcount=11193 153) Page 753 - Post 11281 - Master Volume solution is to plug in a headphone ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27198635&postcount=11281 154) Page 761 - Post 11408 - SAX file is a firmware update ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27219305&postcount=11408 155) Page 761 - Post 11408 - SVX is a sound update ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27219305&postcount=11408 156) Page 762 - Post 11416 - V1.02 Sound-pack is a must for any FPV & Multi-copter pilots ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27219876&postcount=11416 157) Page 766 - Post 11484 - Format SD card Fat16 or Fat32 - Slow & NOT quick ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27230316&postcount=11484 158) Page 769 - Post 11523 - Use CLEAR switch to turn off Telemetry warnings ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27233602&postcount=11523 159) Page 780 - Post 11686 - Our goal is that all DX9, DX10t, DX18, & DX18QQ have interchange files ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27262934&postcount=11686 160) Page 782 - Post 11728 - V1.03 is available dated Jan 23 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27280405&postcount=11728 161) Page 800 - Post 11987 - Count down timer can be done ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27302887&postcount=11987 162) Page 805 - Post 12075 - System volume now 50% dated Jan 26 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27313841&postcount=12075 163) Page 806 - Post 12079 - Create sub folders in SD card. DX9 can only read 70 files ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27314760&postcount=12079 164) Page 817 - Post 12245 - Stick tension adjustment ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27339980&postcount=12245 165) Page 819 - Post 12277 - Updates will not erase saved models. ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27346923&postcount=12277 166) Page 822 - Post 12317 - Sequence channel explained ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27354739&postcount=12317 167) Page 823 - Post 12331 - DX7 & DX8 to DX9 model conversion tool Link ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27357413&postcount=12331 168) Page 843 - Post 12639 - Airware radio ONLY SUPPORTS 8 Channels on trainer port ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27421429&postcount=12639 169) Page 851 - Post 12765 - How to put throttle control on a switch.See Link ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27462274&postcount=12765 170) Page 883 - Post 13231 - HOW TO CANCEL A TRANSFER ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27576667&postcount=13231 171) Page 888 - Post 13308 - How to chain multiple voice commands together ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27591015&postcount=13308 172) Page 891 - Post 13360 - Throttle cut setup. freechip ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27599423&postcount=13360 173) Page 893 - Post 13384 - What to update after DX9 Registered ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27607459&postcount=13384 174) Page 896 - Post 13428 - DONT FORGET TO GRAB PDF AFTER DOWNLOADING UPDATES ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27615570&postcount=13428 175) Page 897 - Post 13448 - V1.04 is available dated Feb 26 2014 ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27623788&postcount=13448 176) Page 904 - Post 13547 - Make sure SD card reads file as SPMTX.sax ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27634806&postcount=13547 177) Page 907 - Post 13599 - AndyKunz SD card formating and copying files ... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27641774&postcount=13599 178) Page 909 - Post 13627 - Channel input configuration ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27645119&postcount=13627 179) Page 965 - Post 14465 - DX9 to DX5 Wireless Buddy box ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27798358&postcount=14465 180) Page 967 - Post 14491 - Video on Proper Antenna placement ..... http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/showpost.php?p=27805249&postcount=14491